Do You Remember When I First Met You?
by Miss PinkieGatoEeveeGlee Lover
Summary: "Quinn…what did you mean by that? H-h-h-how do you know all of that?" That was when I saw it. That exact same look she gave me oh so long ago. Stuttering, I tried to say something but all that came out was, "You don't remember…" Prequel to You Were The One That Got Away...


Title: Do You Remember When I First Met You?

Summary: "Quinn…what did you mean by that? H-h-h-how do you know all of that?" That was when I saw it. That exact same look she gave me oh so long ago. Stuttering, I tried to say something but all that came out was, "You don't remember…" Prequel to You Were The One That Got Away...

* * *

One rainy day as I watched from a window, I saw all of those kids that were supposed to be my "friends" running and playing outside. To make it even worse, I don't think they even invited me. Then something caught my eye. I saw a little brunette girl about my age holding an umbrella and chasing after something. I didn't get a close look at it but it was really small and tiny in some kind of shape. I couldn't help it. Curiosity got its best out of me and so a few seconds later, I found myself running outside the rain with an umbrella and comforting the girl.

"It's just a pin!" I shouted. Now that I was standing next to her, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were just glimmering and she was also a lot shorter than what I thought when I saw her through my window. Yet, she had this slightly strange obnoxious attitude that annoyed me every single minute. Yeesh, talk about drama queen.

"My daddies gave it to me and it's in the shape of a star…it's actually pretty important to me, you know…" she replied. For a sudden, you can see the hope and glimmer in her eyes die out. I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about what I said, okay? I'm really sorry about what happened but here, take my bracelet. It has a cute star pattern like your pin…" "But I can't accept that! It's yours!" "So you can't take anything that's mine?" "…Fine."

Yep, I was right about one thing. This girl has major attitude problems but then I remembered something. "Do you live near here?" I asked. "I just moved in about a few blocks away from here," she replied sheepishly, "With all this rain, I don't know if I can make it back though." "Oh don't worry," I said, comforting her, "I can ask my parents to drive you there so you don't have to walk. Wait a second, I forgot. I'm Lucy Fabray."

"Rachel Berry." she said. We didn't know then, but that was the start of our friendship. For once, I actually felt like there was someone there for me. Someone who is there for me whenever I need them. As years passed though, she eventually moved away and we drifted apart. It didn't take long to see each other again, though.

* * *

"Hey Quinn! How do I look in this dress?" Rachel Berry, the obnoxious diva of New Directions asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "Yes, you look great but I've got to ask something." I said, trying to keep a smile even though anger was secretly boiling inside of me. "Of all people you could be getting married to, why him?"

"I knew I should have had Kurt do this instead," the midget mumbled under her breathe, "Just when we've finally got along, you had to do this! You're still in love with him, aren't you?" "No way in hell Berry! There's also no freaking way I'm going to watch you get married to some guy like Finn Hudson!"

"And why's that Quinn? Please answer me," she inquired, voice softening and eyebrows raised. "What ever happened to nine year old Rachel? The one that was obnoxious but only to a certain extent. The one that had all of this hope and glimmer in her eyes. The one that would never let anything stand in her way. The one that would always belt out an annoying and yet strong note in choir at school. The one that was the best and only friend I ever had…"

"Quinn…what did you mean by that? H-h-h-how do you know all of that?" That was when I saw it. That exact same look she gave me oh so long ago. Stuttering, I tried to say something but all that came out was, "You don't remember…". And with those last words, I burst out into tears. Just then, I saw her looking at the starry bracelet I gave her so long ago. Gasping, she dropped the bracelet and I knew why.

_I'm going to miss you since you're moving away, Rach, don't forget about me and don't even think about changing yourself, okay? __Lucy Quinn Fabray_

And I took that as my cue to leave. The only true friend I ever had forgot all about me. To make it even worse, we've finally reunited after so many years and yet, she doesn't even think of me as the girl she knew long ago…to her and everyone else, I'm just probably your stereotype cheerleader who got pregnant in her sophomore year and done many things people would never do…no one knew the real me…not even her…

* * *

**That's right folks. I just wrote a Faberry oneshot and I will be updating my Klaine Music Shuffles really soon, okay guys? Reviews are appreciated. After all, I've barely gotten into writing Glee fics so if you guys give me reviews, that'll help me.**


End file.
